Vacation
by Phoenix Aurora
Summary: Title explains all. My 3rd fanfic! I'm actually getting good!!
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I would not have this on this page if I owned anything.  
  
AN: I have to give a big thank you to all who are actually reading this! Without you readers I would probably be watching Maury or something... ::shudders:: I'm going to try to make this a Queifer.  
  
  
  
Vacation with the enemy  
  
Quistis Trepe was trying to shut the suitcase which was overflowing with clothes on her bed. So far, no good. Finally she summoned Ifrit to throw the melting rock, which shut the suitcase, but also nearly melted it.  
  
There was a knock on her door and Selphie came bouncing in. "Hiya Quisty, what's up?" She asked. "Nothing really, have you packed for our vacation yet?" Quistis asked. " Yeah, Irvy's taking it to the bus." "Bus?" "Yeah, we can't all fit in one car" Selphie said. "Wait a sec. Who all is coming?" Quistis asked confused. " Me, you, Squall, Rinoa (shudder), Irvy, Zell, and.... oh yeah! Seifer's coming too."  
  
"What?!" Quistis almost shrieked.  
  
"Cid made us take him. He says it's for our benefit, but I think he's afraid that Seifer will blow up Garden if we're not keeping a good eye on him." Selphie replied. "But I can't go with him! I'm suppose to RELAX. How is that possible with him within a 10 foot radius?" Selphie shrugged.  
  
Quistis just sighed and picked up her suitcase before carrying it down to the bus. Seifer was standing there, shoving his suitcase and weapon in the compartment on the side, made to hold your stuff. "Hey Quisty, maybe we could get to know each other better on this vacation, eh? Wha'dya think?" He asked innocently-like.  
  
"In your perverted dreams Seifer..." Quistis sighed pushing her suitcase in next to his and walking away. "Like you never dream of me!" He shouted after her. Quistis was glad he couldn't see the tinge of pink covering her face. "In the words of Squall: Whatever.." She said waving her hand at him annoyed.  
  
She got on the bus and took a seat in the back.  
  
***************  
  
AN: I know it was short, but I don't like writing long things if people don't like them. So if you liked, REVIEW!!!!! Pleeeeeaaaaase!!! 


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: I, the allmighty Blackbird, do NOT own Final Fantasy 8, the crappy video game when compared to Final Fantasy 10. Heh, I'm gonna get a loooot of flamers for that....  
  
AN: I don't really like this story, but if you do and you really want me to continue it, send ideas. Please. Even if you don't like it and you think of ways to make it better, TELL MEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! Ahem... On with the fic.  
  
  
  
Part 2  
  
  
  
After everybody had borded the bus (AN: Should of made it a giant mutated chocobo....) Squall, who was driving (no duh) started on the way to the cabins they would be staying at.  
  
They finally arrived within no less than 12 breakdowns of the bus. Rinoa complained the cabins were too small and stupid looking (everyone else: ????), Selphie thought they were cute, and Seifer whispered that they should of brought something to tie Rinoa up with.  
  
When they had unpacked, Squall cast Fira to make a fire (no duh...) as it was starting to get dark. Selphie brought out marshmellows to roast and Quistis went for a walk through the forest (she's so smart...).  
  
After finding a nice clearing to watch the sunset, she sat on a rock. A few minutes later there was some rustling and Seifer joined her in the clearing. "Why are you here?" She asked standing up.  
  
"Wow, Quisty. Down girl. I'm here on a vacation to relax, how 'bout you?" He said. She glared at him. "For some reason I doubt your here to watch the sun set, seeing it's an un-Seifer-like thing to do. What is your real reason for being here?" She asked.  
  
"Why, to have your pleasent company, is that a crime?" He asked mockingly.  
  
Quistis sighed and turned away from him before sitting down again. Once again there was some rustling in the leaves, but instead of someone else, a T-Rexaur came running into the clearing.  
  
**************  
  
AN: Dun dun duuuuun! What should happen next? S'up to you really, cause I haven't a clue.... 


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer: Me no own this.  
  
AN: Um, I'm back to write a new chapter, thanks to someone who reviewed and sent me ideas (you know who you are).  
  
AN #2: I'm really sorry about my spelling, I'm doing my best but I have no spell check, so don't judge...  
  
Part 3  
  
Seifer softly tackled Quistis, making them land behind a bush as the carnivour looked around for the meat he obviously smelled. Luckily it hadn't seen them, yet.  
  
"Does it see us?" Quistis whispered. She was under him (Don't get any ideas yet you perverts...) so she couldn't see.  
  
"I don't think so, but keep quiet..." Seifer replied. Quistis nodded as the T-Rexaur turned stupidly, looking for them. (I learned in science class that dinosaurs weren't the smartest things, so don't think I have anything against them, I don't even know why I'm adding these in here...) The T-Rexaur turned on last time, it's tail swishing right above the bush, dangerously close to their heads. It headed out the opposite way of the clearing that it came, slowly toward camp.  
  
"We can go now, we had better get back to warn the oth-" Seifer was interrupted by a crash, followed by a scream.  
  
(Camp)  
  
"Hey guys, don't you think Seifer and Quisty should be back now?" Selphie asked, wiping her fingers on her yellow dress, after just eating a marshmellow.  
  
"Nah, they'll be fine, probably just trying to kill each other right now. No big deal." Irvine said. Zell was laying, asleep, his bloated stomach ,from eating too many marshmellows, rising and falling with each breath.  
  
Squall was sitting, staring into the fire, ignoring a Rinoa that was 'talking to him' about random things. Selphie got up to go get a blanket for Zell and entered the cabin. She plucked one off his bed and folded it, turning to leave. Suddenly there was a loud crash and the sound of snapping wood. She turned to see a T-Rexaur's claw sticking through the wall of the cabin.  
  
The T-Rexaur shoved his claw in deeper before ripping it out, taking the wall with it. Selphie screamed, dropped the blanket, and ran outside.  
  
********  
  
Okay, that's all for now, if you like it, REVIEW! Thank you. 


End file.
